


testimony

by roguerey



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (by the author), M/M, Misuse of International Law, Trials, courtroom transcript fic (?), document fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey
Summary: imagined courtroom transcript from hermann's witness testimony before the international criminal court while newt is on trial





	testimony

**Author's Note:**

> so i get that this is a weird sort of fic but the idea just struck me and i didn't really know what to do with it so...here. I am far from an expert on courtroom proceedings or international law standards. Basically all my knowledge for this fic comes from the few international relations courses i took in college and the week of jury duty i did last summer. So there are probably a ton of inaccurate things in this but it was fun to write so i hope that at least a few people find it fun to read?
> 
> background headcanons and context for this: the narrative this fic fits within is one in which newt stays in ppdc custody for a few months immediately post-uprising. During this time, hermann drifts with him in order to free him from the precursors. Newt is free of the precursors but pretty soon after that, and before he is able to recover, has a warrant for his arrest issued by the international criminal court and the ppdc (unwillingly) extradites him to the netherlands. He and hermann have kissed and said "i love you" immediately after they drift again and it's like the first time they've been able to see each other in a decade, but other than that they haven't really discussed or put a label on what sort of relationship they have now (especially since newt was taken into ICC custody before they got the chance.) Newt is in the courtroom during the events of this fic

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you stuck around until the end! please let me know what you thought!
> 
> a few more notes:  
> -hermann is there to try to help newt's case by testifying that everything that happened in uprising was because of the precursors, not newt's free will (he's there willingly because the ICC can't subpoena witnesses)  
> -the language and court style in this fic is probably a lot closer to what you'd see in an american criminal court than in the court of an international judicial body, but i watch a lot of courtroom dramas so that's basically the only point of reference i have  
> -i'm guessing that someone serving on behalf of the office of the prosecutor of the ICC wouldn't normally act like as much of an asshole as the dude in this fic does, but i sort of went with the idea that he's an australian guy who had one of his loved ones die in the sydney attack that newt "caused"


End file.
